Cold Hands
by Cherry Hitomie
Summary: Traduction. Fluffy. Slash. John a froid aux mains, Sherlock lui vient en aide.


**Auteur **: ZannaBQ (posté sur ce site)

**Paring** : Sherlock/John

**Résumé** : John a froid aux mains, Sherlock lui vient en aide

**Disclaimer:** Malheureusement, rien de m'appartient, tout revient à la BBC, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss, je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages pour le plaisir de l'écriture. De plus, l'histoire originale appartient à ZannaBQ. Je ne revendique donc que la traduction :) (même ce disclaimer ne m'appartient pas puisqu'il a été écrit par Lilas Heiress xD)

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Hands<strong>

(Mains froides)

Encore un autre matin d'hiver glacial, une autre scène de crime et bien sûr la police était comme toujours perdue face au comment et au pourquoi de ce meurtre. C'était la raison pour laquelle John était maintenant ici, à sept heures du matin, se gelant les fesses et observant Sherlock Holmes bondir tout autour de la scène de crime à la vitesse d'une balle en caoutchouc.

Seulement une demi-heure auparavant, il était dans la quiétude de son lit, chaud et confortable. Et il aurait du y être encore s'il n'y avait pas eu ce foutu appel de Lestrade. Peut-être devrait-il éteindre leurs portables avant d'aller

se coucher, dorénavant. Sauf que, connaissant Sherlock, les éteindre ne serait pas suffisant. Il devrait probablement retirer les batteries et les enterrer dans l'arrière-cour de leur immeuble s'il voulait passer une nuit sans être dérangé par un texto.

Cette idée fit sourire John. Sherlock n'aurait probablement aucune difficulté à déduire l'emplacement de la cachette quelques secondes seulement après les faits, ce qui s'avèrerait inutile au final. Eh bien au moins cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas été tiré de son lit au beau milieu de la nuit. Il avait même, en réalité, eu une nuit de sommeil presque complète.

Il frissonna. Il faisait extrêmement froid, bien en dessous de zéro degré, et après les déserts chauds de l'Afghanistan, John n'était tout simplement plus habitué à de tel températures glaciales. Il avait constamment froid et même s'il portait son pull le plus chaud, son épais manteau et son écharpe, il se sentait toujours aussi gelé. Particulièrement ses mains, depuis qu'il avait perdu ses gants deux jours plus tôt lorsque Sherlock et lui s'étaient de nouveau lancés dans une course-poursuite à travers toute la ville.

John frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour tenter de les réchauffer. Même les poches de sont manteau ne lui tenaient pas assez chaud, il avait essayé d'y enfouir ses mains mais cela s'était avéré insuffisant. Ses mains, et plus encore ses doigts, lui paraissaient aussi froids que la glace. Il commençait sérieusement à ne plus les sentir.

Une ombre s'abattit sur John et il leva les yeux. Sherlock se tenait debout devant lui, ignorant comme à son habitude toute notion d'espace personnelle – ce n'était pas que cela dérangeait John à présent – et le fixait attentivement. Aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu devant John, Sherlock retira ses gants et les rangea dans ses poches avant de prendre les mains de l'ancien militaire dans les siennes, plus grandes.

John frissonna à nouveau mais cela n'avait plus aucun lien avec le froid cette fois-ci. Les mains de Sherlock étaient chaudes, tout comme l'homme lui-même. Et John ne parlait pas au sens figuré – bien que cela soit également vrai – mais tout à fait littéralement. Sherlock était grand et maigre, et l'on aurait alors pu penser qu'il serait le plus sujet au froid, mais c'était tout le contraire. Il irradiait de chaleur, comme un radiateur. John appréciait beaucoup cela, surtout la nuit lorsque Sherlock s'enroulait autour de lui.

« - Tu as oublié tes gants. murmura Sherlock, frictionnant légèrement les mains de John.

- Je les ai perdu. répondit calmement le médecin,

et soudain cela lui était devenu égal. Sherlock était plus efficace que n'importe quelle paire de gants.

- Tu aurais du le dire. »le réprimanda Sherlock.

Puis il porta les mains de John à sa bouche et souffla dessus.

« - Hmm. » acquiesça John. Mais il avait déjà oublié le sujet de leur conversation. Il regardait fixement Sherlock dont les paupières étaient closes, comme s'il était en transe. La vue de son amant, réchauffant ses mains grâce aux siennes tout en soufflant dessus, était bien trop envoutante.

Non pas que son geste ait réellement surpris John. Sherlock s'était avéré être un amant tactile et affectueux, à sa grande surprise.

Il semblait vraiment apprécier le fait de toucher John et il n'était absolument pas intimidé par son contact, peu importe l'endroit où ils se trouvaient lorsqu'il le touchait. Non pas que John soit gêné, il aimait cet aspect de Sherlock, mais il était parcouru de frissons même lorsque son amant ne faisait que l'effleurer en public. C'était peut-être parce qu'il avait toujours cette irrépressible envie de crier "il est à moi ! Il est à moi ! Il est à moi !Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir, il est à moi !" à tous ceux qui essayaient de flirter avec Sherlock ou même lorsqu'ils regardaient le détective lorsqu'ils vaquaient à leurs occupations.

Sherlock, qui était jusque là concentré sur les mains de John, leva les yeux et rencontra son regard. Il lui adressa ce sourire qu'il aimait tant – celui qui n'apparaissait qu'en privé, celui qu'il n'adressait qu'à lui – et commença à accentuer un peu plus ses baisers qu'il déposait doucement sur les mains de John. Le sourire que l'ancien militaire lui adressa en retour s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre (du moins c'était comme ça qu'il le ressentait), et ce fut encore pire lorsque ses mains commencèrent lentement à se réchauffer.

« - Oh pitié, prenez une chambre tous les deux ! »

La voix de Lestrade les coupa dans leur petite bulle d'intimité et John tourna la tête. Il avait complètement oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et qu'ils étaient en fait sur la scène – plutôt horrible, à ce qu'il pouvait en juger – d'un meurtre. Lestrade était toujours debout, à côté de la victime, mais était maintenant tourné dans leur direction, les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés. Anderson et Donnovan étaient légèrement en retrait et les regardaient fixement, bouche bée dans le cas d'Anderson et un peu envieuses voire mélancolique de la part de Donnovan.

« - Je vais dégueuler. dit finalement Anderson tandis qu'il leur jetait un regard dégouté.

- Anderson, essayer de ne pas endommager la scène de crime plus que vous ne l'avez déjà fait. » répondit Sherlock sans détourner les yeux de John.

Il avait cependant arrêté ses baisers et reprit les gants qu'il avait précédemment rangé dans ses poches. Mais au lieu de les mettre, il les enfila sur les mains de John.

Ce dernier lui sourit, heureux.

« - On ira t'en acheter de nouveaux plus tard. murmura Sherlock en clipant le petit bouton refermant le gant qui protégeait maintenant la main gauche de son amant.

- Sherlock ! appela à nouveau Lestrade. Nous avons une victime ici, si ça ne vous dérange pas ! Vous pourrez câliner votre petit ami plus tard !

- Oui, s'il vous plait ! ajouta Anderson. De préférence à un moment où je ne serai pas là pour y assister. C'est dégoutant !

- La jalousie ne vous va pas au teint, Anderson.» déclara Sherlock avec désinvolture, passant devant le médecin légiste pour rejoindre Lestrade et la victime.

John observa la joute verbale en souriant, enveloppé dans le confort de son pull, son épais manteau, son écharpe et de ses nouveaux gants, et, grâce à Sherlock, il sentait maintenant une douce sensation de chaleur le parcourir de la tête aux pieds.

**Fin**


End file.
